Code: Corruption
by Chris Carver
Summary: While on Lyoko, two elves get corrupted by a virus and try to kill each other. Can their friends save them? Find out in this one-shot.


**Code: Corruption**

**While on Lyoko, two elves get corrupted by a virus and try to kill each other. Can their friends save them? Find out in this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own my OCs and the virus that will be mentioned in this story.**

/In the Desert Sector\

Chris saw a samurai, a geisha, and a cat, and recognized them as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. "Guys, over here!" He called and the trio came running to him. "Where's Aelita, guys?" He asked when they reached him. "In the Mountain Sector." Yumi replied. "Chelsea, can you and Jeremie call us some taxis?" Chris asked. _"Will do."_ They both said as four vehicles materialized in front of them. Chris hopped onto his Byke while Ulrich hopped on his and Yumi and Odd hopped on their vehicles. "Where's the nearest Way Tower, Chelsea?" Chris asked. _"Northwest of your position."_ She replied. "Jeremie?" Yumi asked. _"I can vouch for that."_ He said. "Chelsea, are the others with Aelita?" Chris asked_ "Yeah. So are William and Jacob."_ She replied.

/In the Mountain Sector\

Aelita was dealing with the Black Mantas with Jordan While DJ and Brady were fighting William and Jacob when Chelsea spoke. _"Aelita, can you hear me?"_ She asked. "Loud and clear, Chelsea. What's up?" She asked._ "Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd will be there soon with Chris. They're en route to a Way Tower." _Chelsea replied. Aelita smiled until something felt different. "Jeremie, can you look over my ID card?" She asked. _"Of course. Why?"_ He asked. "I feel a little funny." She replied. "I can vouch for that. She losing altitude." Jordan said. _"Jordan, let her ride with you on your Overwing while I run a diagnosis on her."_ Jeremie ordered. "No problem, Einstein." Jordan said as she approached Aelita and allowed the pink-haired elf to land on it with her.

/In the Desert Sector\

_"Guys, Aelita said she's not feeling right. She's riding with Jordan while Jeremie tries to find out what's going on with her."_ Chelsea said. "Okay, Chelsea. We're almost at the Way Tower." Yumi said as they entered the tower. They made it out after a few seconds and made it to the Mountain Sector. Chris started feeling a little woozy as soon as he arrived. "Chelsea, run a diagnostics check on me. Suddenly, I'm not doing too hot myself. And devirtualize my Byke. I'll ride with Yumi." Chris said as he hopped off his Byke and hopped onto Yumi's Overwing. _"Okay, the diagnostics check is underway. Just don't get devirtualized until it's done."_ Chelsea said as Yumi took off. "No promises, but I'll try." Chris acknowledged.

They made their way to the others to find Aelita was getting worse, as was Chris. Suddenly, their outfits changed colors, Chris's turned blue while Aelita's turned purple, and their eyes turned black. The two elves then looked at each other with extreme hatred and attacked each other in a savage manner. "What's gotten into them?" Yumi asked. _"I don't know. They've lost it."_ Jeremie replied. _"Guys, I might have found out what's wrong with our elven friends."_ Chelsea said. "What's with them, then?" Odd asked. _"They have some sort of virus in them. It's not one of X.A.N.A.'s, though. But it will cause them to attack each other."_ She replied. "Is there anything we can do to try and stop them before they kill each other?" Jordan asked. _"Well, I have one idea, but I'm not sure how the others will like it."_ She replied. "It doesn't matter as long as it saves them." Odd said. _"Okay, then. Here goes nothing."_ Chelsea said. A few seconds later, the Warriors heard an all too familiar screeching sound. They turned around and saw the Scyphozoa approaching the elves. "Did X.A.N.A. send this ugly fish?" Yumi asked. "X.A.N.A. has nothing to do with this. It's all Chelsea." Jordan replied. "What? How?" Ulrich asked. "Chris virtualized a decoy of himself one time with a virus in it. The Scyphozoa attacked the decoy and X.A.N.A. lost control of the thing and we gained a new ally." Brady replied. The jellyfish approached the elves and stuck four tentacles each in both of them. The Scyphozoa then began extracting the virus from the two.

After a few minutes, the virus was removed, but Chris and Aelita both fell to the ground unconscious. "Chelsea?" DJ asked. _"They'll be okay. The Scyphozoa managed to extract the virus from them, but it did drain them both of almost all of their life points. They have to be brought to tower to regenerate themselves."_ Chelsea replied. "Okay." The others all said as the elves started to wake up. "What happened to us?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. I remember arriving in the Mountain Sector, but when we got here, it was just a black hole." Chris said. The others explained what happened while they were helping the elves to the nearest Way Tower.

"Could X.A.N.A. have created this virus?" Aelita asked. _"No, he didn't. Who knows who did?"_ Chelsea said. _"Okay, guys. You've all got your life points back. You can head for the activated tower."_ Jeremie said and they all ran for the activated tower. Aelita and Chris entered the tower, walked to the center of the platform, levitated to the top, and she placed her hand on the interface first, since the attacks were directed at both of the elves.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

After Aelita deactivated the tower, Chris placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." They both said at the same time. Once they left the tower, the Warriors were all rematerialized onto Earth.

**That's that. My second one-shot. Review and I'll keep working on more.**


End file.
